order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Messier 30
Information About M30 Messier 30 (also known as M30 or NGC 7099) is a globular cluster of stars in the southern constellation of Capricornus. It was discovered by the French astronomer Charles Messier in 1764, who described it as a circular nebula without a star. In the New General Catalog, compiled during the 1880s, it was described as a "remarkable globular, bright, large, slightly oval." This cluster can be easily viewed with a pair of 10×50 binoculars,forming a patch of hazy light some 4 arcminutes wide that is slightly elongated along the east-west axis. With a larger instrument, individual stars can be resolved and the cluster will cover an angle of up to 12 arcminutesacross with a compressed core one arcminute wide. It is best observed around August. M30 is located at a distance of about 27,100 light-years from Earth, and is about 93 light-years across. The estimated age is roughly 12.93 billion years and it has a combined mass of about 160,000 times the mass of the Sun.The cluster is following a retrograde orbit through the inner galactic halo, suggesting that it was acquired from a satellite galaxy rather than forming within the Milky Way. It is currently located at a distance of about 22.2 kly (6.8 kpc) from the center of the galaxy, compared to an estimated 26 kly (8.0 kpc) for the Sun. The M30 cluster has passed through a dynamic process called core collapse and now has a concentration of mass at its core of about a million times the Sun's mass per cubic parsec. This makes it one of the highest density regions in the Milky Way galaxy. Stars in such close proximity will experience a high rate of interactions that can create binary star systems, as well as a type of star called a blue straggler that is formed by mass transfer. A process of mass segregation may have caused the central region to gain a greater proportion of higher mass stars, creating a color gradient with increasing blueness toward the middle of the cluster. Messier 30's Profile Order of Sloan Name: Messier30 Object Protector: - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Globular_cluster Civilian Name: Luciana Pavić Surname Pronounced: PAH-vich Civilian Name Meaning: luminous, bright, radiant Nicknames: Luci Age: 26 (Her past self before she was reborn she is much much older.) Birthday: January 4th Eye Colour (Warrior Form): Galaxy Purple This is just an illusion bond (a spell) it allows no enemy to recognize her easily when she is in her civilian form so the eye colour here isn't real Eye Colour (Civilian Form): Deep blue Zodiac Sign: Capricorn (Western), Dragon (Chinese) Country of Origin: Croatia Country of Residence: America Friends: VTC364 (Linwë Isilrá) and NGC 6402 (Cecily Adelina Basurto)/Barnard 168 (Shelby Long) Family: Luciana grew up never knowing her family, she had grown up in an orphanage until she was able to leave on her own as an adult but she now has the Order of Sloan as her family. Lover: Angel Knight Simiel, his civilian name is Christopher Addison, he is a knight, an angelic warrior. Simiel is now her soon to be husband. Birth Gemstone: Garnet Hobbies: Painting, when she isn't painting it is gardening all sorts of exotic flowers and plants. Dream: To be a doctor. Likes... Colors: Purple Season: Spring Weather: Sunny, warm weather Foods: Luci as a soft spot for sweets. Actions/Personalities: Sweet, Kindness, protective, helpful towards others. Dislikes... Colors: Dark Colours Season: Winter Weather: Cold, Rainy weather Actions/Personalities: hurting others, killing, anger. Has Trouble With: Fighting, she is a pacifist, she will protect her sisters and mankind when it is needed but killing and hurting she still hates with a passion. Personality... Positive: Protective towards her sisterhood, understanding, kind, sweet, helpful, caring, tender heart. Neutral: Mallow, pure, confidential. Negative: Overprotective, speaks in Croatian in fast fluent words when upset, anxious or angered. Powers: Calming the Spirit - this power comes from her voice and the words of this power is in Croatian her birth language. It allows the listener to become fully calm and collected and able to think during the fight if all seems hopeless or if fear controls them. Shielding - this is summoned with her staff, this shield protects her sisters for a short time before it shatters. Healing - this ability is activated through her tiara although the pain is transferred to her and takes her 2 days to recover from the pain. Paralyzing Bloom - this is activated with a flower that is on her choker since receiving her Radiant Form, this purple bloom grows large and releases a spore from the pollen, making the target unable to flee, allowing her to get away safely or her sisters to attack them. Blooming Sleep - This is activated also with the flower on her choker this allows the target to sleep for a short period of time or more if she uses more of her energy after being doused with the spores of the flowers pollen - Messier30 will not use this ability unless it is absolutely necessary she hasn't used this ability just yet and she feels that she will be needing to use it soon. Weapon: M30 Galaxy Staff Background: Luciana grew up in an orphanage not knowing her family truly is, though Luci grew up in Croatia she learned to speak English very well, finding a job the hard way she found herself an apartment, but she still felt empty like something was missing so she worked for 6 years finding her birth parents nothing, she had an accident ending herself in hospital before her 24th birthday she had awakened to find a sisterhood who revealed themselves as magical warriors of an ancient order and told her that she was one of them, telling her that she protects a galaxy named Messier30 a globulus of stars far beyond the earth. Luciana arrived in France with the help of these new found friends who in time called them sisters and her only family she still wonders what her birth parents were but for now she is happy with the other Order of Sloan members and calling them family. Category:Messier